The present invention relates to a roller guiding apparatus for use in linear guides and the like of various industrial machines such as machine tools and so on.
In order to cope with this problem, in case of a rolling guide apparatus employing balls, the ability of attenuating or damping vibrations during the sliding and rolling movement of the balls is enhanced by positively utilizing differential slips of the balls caused by differences in the ball diameter in the center and the periphery of their contacting portions (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-35136 for example).
In the case of balls used as rolling members, however, a rolling guide apparatus is sometimes liable to have an insufficient load-bearing capacity when applied to heavy machine tools, large-sized machines and so on.
On the other hand, rollers may be used in place of balls, and in this case, rollers of a cylindrical shape can provide an increased load-bearing capacity but do not have self-alignment and differential slips like balls, so no satisfactory vibration-damping capability can be expected.